


The First Time Castiel Is Drunk

by BadWolfWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, M/M, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfWinchester/pseuds/BadWolfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's first time being drunk and he wants to play a game with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Castiel Is Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written for the Destiel Forever Fanfic Challenge. I wrote this based on the prompt from Amanda Skeens: First time Cas gets drunk and make it hilarious.   
> This is my first fic that I've shared with anyone, so please, any constructive criticism is appreciated :)

“Deeeean,” Castiel slurred, landing on Dean’s lap in a flurry of limbs and invisible (to Dean) feathers.  
“Cas? What the hell man?” Dean shouted, instinctively jumping up, the angel in his lap toppling to the floor, sneezing as a feather went up his nose. Castiel glared up at him, eyes squinted and arms crossed over his chest as he lay on the floor. Dean felt the corner of his mouth twitch up as he tried not to laugh at the fallen angel in a heap at his feet. “Cas...are you drunk?” Castiel motioned to Dean, while making no moves to get up himself, so Dean sighed and got down on his knees next to Castiel and put his head close to Castiel’s.   
Castiel raised his head a fraction of an inch and whispered, “Obviously,” before quickly kissing Dean on the cheek and giggling as he let his head fall back to the floor with a loud ‘thwack’! Dean stared at Castiel, shocked at the sudden movement. Had Cas just kissed him? Dean didn’t get anymore time to process what had just happened, because Castiel was moving again. He was standing up, wobbling unsteadily as he did.   
“Cas, maybe you should sit back down,” Dean cautioned, protective instincts kicking in as Castiel swayed where he stood.  
“‘M fine D-hic-dean,” Castiel grumbled, pushing away the arm offered to him. Well, he thought he pushed it away- his depth perception was a bit off and he ended up swatting the air in front of him instead. “Ellen and Jo made me do shotssss. I like te-te-tesomething Dean. It tastes good.” Castiel froze for a minute, a look of deep concentration on his face, before he disappeared.  
“Cas! Damnit!” Dean swore, cursing himself for not holding onto the angel. “Cas if you don’t get your feathery ass back here in two seconds...”  
Castiel reappeared suddenly, crashing into Dean and knocking them both to the floor. “You’ll do what Deeeean?” Castiel sighed, face pressed against Dean’s chest, legs splayed out around Dean’s hips.  
Dean’s breath caught in his throat, feeling Castiel nuzzle against him. “I- I’ll do something man,” Dean finally stuttered out, pushing Castiel off him once again. “Where the hell did you go?”  
Castiel sat up and grinned, pulling a box towards him and holding it up in front of him. “I want to play this game. Sssam ssaid it was f-fun and I wanna do it,” Castiel mumbled.  
Dean groaned- he was gonna kill Sam. “Cas, we can’t play Twister,” he said, hands over his face, trying to hide his blush. He was definitely going to kill Sam.  
“But Deeeeean! I wanna!” Castiel whined. “Sam said we shhhould.” Castiel began tugging on Dean’s hands, trying to look into his eyes and make him play with him.  
Dean glanced up, and, seeing Castiel’s puppy-dog eyes, groaned and covered his face again. “Fine Cas,” he mumbled. “But we’re not telling Sam about this.”  
Castiel laughed happily and clapped his hands, then began pulling out the mat and spinner. “Dean, who’s gonna spin?”  
“I will Cas. I can do both at once.” Castiel seemed satisfied with that and finished setting up. He began taking off his shoes, but struggled with the laces.   
“Deeean help! They won’t come off!” Dean tried not to smile; Castiel was like a child when he was drunk. Dean took off Castiel’s shoes and his own and spun the spinner.   
“Alright Cas, right foot red.” Dean and Castiel took their spots and the game began. Dean had to help Castiel a few times when he couldn’t figure out which was his right hand and which was his left. And Castiel had a few balance issues, but Dean let them slide.  
They’d been playing for twenty minutes, neither of them falling enough to end the game, and they were both having the best time they ever had.   
“Left hand yellow,” Dean called out, replacing his hand on the mat after spinning. He was flipped over, stomach to the ceiling and ass to the floor, trying his hardest to remain upright. He inched his fingers over to the yellow circle closest to him and cried out in triumph as he reached it. He turned his head to Castiel, who was staring at his own hand in confusion. “Yeah Cas, that’s your left hand. You gotta move that over to a yellow circle,” Dean laughed.  
“I know that Dean,” Castiel grumbled. “I’m just not sure how to get it over there.” Dean looked around and understood what Castiel was talking about. Castiel was the opposite of him, stomach to the floor and ass to the ceiling, and the only yellow circle open was on the other side of Dean. Castiel would have to reach over Dean, which would basically end up draping Castiel over his body.  
Dean swallowed hard and said, “Are you giving up?”  
Castiel looked at him, as sharply as he could while still being as hammered as he was. “Never,” Castiel giggled, and threw his arm up and over Dean, landing on the yellow circle next to him.   
Dean blinked; Castiel was so close to him. He could smell him, he could see his blue eyes so clearly. If he just tilted his head a little he could maybe kiss...  
Castiel’s foot slipped and he crashed down on top of Dean. Dean froze, trying not to move, as Castiel’s crotch was pressed tightly against his, his chest flush against him. Castiel turned his head to look at Dean and kissed him squarely on the mouth. “That’s my consolation prize,” he smiled, before giggling again and wrapping his arms around Dean, sighing happily. Dean was in shock yet again, but he wrapped his arms around Castiel, feeling his breathing even out, and hearing a light snore come from him. Dean shook his head and smiled down at his angel. He should let Castiel get drunk more often.


End file.
